Decide
by seokumin
Summary: Jimin yang sadar bahwa ini bukan lagi saatnya untuk main-main dan Jeon Jungkook yang senang mempermainkan hatinya [A Jikook fic with Taegi as slight!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ; BTS punya diri mereka masing-masing, seluruh ide cerita murni dari saya, dan saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun**

 **Pair(s) ; Jimin x Jungkook, slight!Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **Warning ; Kemungkinan besar OOC, AU, BL, mungkin rate akan naik seiring berjalannya chapter/? Lol**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk dimintai pertolongan tanpa pamrih, cari saja Park Jimin. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria berusia akhir dua puluhan itu walaupun kantor tempatnya bekerja itu sepuluh tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding bangunan apartemennya yang hanya terdiri dari lima tingkat lantai? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal pria itu.

Baik hati, pintar, dan rupawan, siapa yang tidak menginginkannya? Ditambah satu lagi fakta mengejutkan bahwa di usia matangnya sekarang, dia belum juga memutuskan untuk berkeluarga, membuat setiap karyawan kantornya terus saja mempertanyakan dan memujanya.

Bagi Jimin, ia mengakui usianya sudah sangat matang dan siap untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu seperti pernikahan, seperti yang dilakukan setiap orang di usianya, seperti yang diharapkan kedua orang tuanya sejak lama. Tapi usia matang saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi bekal dalam sebuah pernikahan. Jimin tidak akan sungkan bilang kalau dia memang belum siap menikah karena, memang, dia belum mencukupi untuk termasuk dalam syarat orang yang sudah sangat siap untuk menikah.

Jimin belum siap. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Jimin adalah pria matang yang siap untuk menikah kapan pun ia mau, ia hanya tinggal menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi mempelai yang akan menemaninya di altar, dan dalam sekejap mata, status Jimin yang lajang akan berubah dengan cepat menjadi Park Jimin Suami Orang.

Tapi tidak semudah itu. Pernikahan terdiri dari seorang mempelai pria dan juga tentu saja seorang mempelai wanita sebagai pendampingnya. Bagaimana Jimin bisa menikah kalau pendamping yang diinginkannya itu bukanlah seorang wanita? Jimin tahu itu memang tidak wajar, tapi dia memang tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan wanita.

Jimin adalah seorang pria profesional yang cukup terbuka, tapi tidak jika itu sudah menyentuh masalah pribadinya. Ia hanya menyimpan masalahnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak membiarkan seorang pun untuk mengoreknya lebih dalam. Jimin tidak akan pernah suka. Walaupun itu Kim Taehyung si _partner in crime_ sekalipun.

Tentu saja selama hidupnya Jimin pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang, walaupun itu tidak senormal harapan orang lain, tapi setidaknya, ini memang keinginan Jimin, dan Taehyung, sebagai sahabat sejak popok mereka masih dipakaikan orang tua pun tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu. Dia tidak menunjukkan dukungan secara gamblang terhadap keputusan Jimin, tapi jelas juga dia tidak pernah membantah itu. Kim Taehyung akan menerima semua keputusan Park Jimin bila memang itu yang membuatnya bahagia. Itu gunanya sahabat, kan?

Hubungan terakhir Jimin adalah dengan seorang dokter muda yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Seorang pria dewasa bernama Kim Seokjin. Jimin berkali-kali mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa, "Seokjin- _hyung_ itu benar-benar tipeku, Taehyung- _ah_. Aku benar-benar ingin menariknya ke pelaminan sekarang juga.", dan membuat Taehyung terus-terusan membuat gestur ingin muntah lalu menggulirkan bola matanya memutar. Demi Tuhan, Jimin yang sedang berpacaran dengan Kim Seokjin adalah fase terburuk dari pria itu. Dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja labil yang baru saja berkencan untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, dan Taehyung tidak suka itu. Hei, Jimin itu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, dan seorang pria dengan usia matang begitu tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti itu, menjijikkan, Taehyung berani bersumpah.

Mereka putus saat hubungan itu sudah mencapai usia satu tahun dua bulan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tersakiti karena mereka memang berpisah secara baik-baik. Memiliki alasan yang jelas satu sama lain, jadi Jimin tidak akan frustasi seperti ia putus dari mantan pacarnya yang entah keberapa sebelum Seokjin.

Sekarang sudah hampir tujuh bulan Jimin melajang, dia sedang tidak berniat untuk terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan. Usianya sudah memasuki fase dimana ia harus benar-benar serius dalam sebuah hubungan, ia harus segera melangsungkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari hanya sepasang kekasih. Bukan lagi saatnya main-main. Jimin tahu dan dia benar-benar sadar akan itu.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu, ia harus mengalah pada niat kuatnya untuk tidak terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Karena nyatanya, kehadiran seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa mengubah prinsip seorang Park Jimin yang dikenal susah untuk digoyahkan.

"Kau yakin? Hei, Jim, sadarlah. Kau bilang kau mengerti kalau saat ini bukan lagi saatnya bermain-main, tapi nyatanya, cih, kau…kembali SMA lagi saja, sana!"

Itu yang dikatakan Taehyung saat dirinya secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tertarik dengan Jeon Jungkook. Jimin mengerut mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, merasa sahabatnya itu sudah berlebihan mengatainya begitu.

Hei, Kim Taehyung saat ini tidak berlebihan, karena, sungguh, Jeon Jungkook yang ditaksir Park Jimin itu adalah anak angkat dari pimpinan baru mereka, Kim Namjoon, yang baru tahun ini memakai seragam SMA nya. Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung harusnya menyerah untuk berteman dengan Jimin yang labil itu.

 **To be continued**

Lol, apa ini astaga? Hahaha.

Ini fic pertama yang aku post setelah fic terakhirku dua tahun lalu, astagaastagastaga, ngga nyangka. Cara nulisku acak-acakan pake banget kan? WB itu memang kurang ajar. Dan, ini apaansih sebenernya? Lmao, aku aja sebenernya gangerti ini sampah macem apa aduh. Sebenernya gayakin mau post ini tapi, aku udah punya tekad untuk nulis more jikook here sooooo- karena nyari ff jikook indonesian itu perlu perjuangan yang cukup keras. And yea, a jikook hard-shipper here!

About the fic and that shitty title right there, ugh, aku malu aja pajang itu sebagai judul tapi, aduduh :") kemungkinan akan berubah, sih, astaga aku labil banget.

Review? So I know that I'm not writing this just for amusing myself :) semua kritik dan saran sangat diterima, bash dan flame cerita dan cara nulisku, bukan pair atau tokohnya, K.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ; BTS punya diri mereka masing-masing, seluruh ide cerita murni dari saya, dan saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun**

 **Pair(s) ; Jimin x Jungkook, slight!Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **Warning ; Kemungkinan besar OOC, AU, BL, typo(s) probably?**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Seminggu yang lalu ia dan Ayah angkatnya baru saja pindah dari rumah lamanya di Busan ke sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah di Seoul. Jungkook yang baru saja lulus dari SMP setuju mengikuti ayahnya itu yang dipindah tugaskan di Seoul, jadi remaja lima belas tahun itu akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota yang sama tempat ayahnya bekerja sekarang ini, padahal sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Busan bersama nenek angkatnya, kedua orang tua ayahnya itu juga masih sehat-sehat saja kok. Tapi Jungkook sudah melekat bagai prangko pada surat dengan Namjoon, jadi, dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang merantau ke Seoul.

"Kook-ah, bisakah kau bawakan kardus itu ke atas? Ayah akan mengangkat koper-koper ini." Ayahnya yang baru saja turun dari mobil langsung bergegas menurunkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa pindah dari Busan. Hanya beberapa koper berisi pakaian dan kardus yang Jungkook yakin bahwa kotak itu berisi peralatan kerja milik Ayahnya. Sementara sisanya, seperti perabot rumah lainnya akan sampai besok pagi, kata ayahnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam 'hm' lalu melepas sabuk pengaman dan ikut turun dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang dan mulai mengeluarkan dua kardus berukuran sedang yang ditumpuk untuk dibawanya ke atas. Remaja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat merasakan bahwa ternyata kardus itu tidak seringan yang ia kira.

"Ugh, ayah masukkan apa ke dalam sini? Batu bata?" Ia menggerutu sambil berjalan melewati Ayahnya memasuki gedung apartemen terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Ayahnya yang hanya tertawa sambil menyeret dua koper besar di kedua tangannya, menyusul anak semata wayangnya itu memasuki apartemen.

Kaki jenjang Jungkook yang hanya terbalut celana pendek berbahan _jeans_ melangkah dengan hati-hati saat memasuki elevator, Ayahnya yang memperingati. Kedua ayah dan anak itu memasuki elevator dan tangan besar Namjoon sudah menekan angka lima di deretan tombol saat seseorang berusaha menahan pintu elevator yang hampir tertutup sambil berkata, "tunggu dulu,", lalu dengan cepat mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook, mengejutkan kedua orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalamnya.

"Hehe, maafkan aku menginterupsi, aku hanya tidak tahan menunggu," orang itu terkekeh pelan membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan masalah, selama tujuanmu sama dengan kami."

Jungkook hanya diam, mendengarkan percakapan singkat Ayahnya dan si orang-asing-yang tidak-tahan-menunggu di sebelahnya itu. Kedua mata besarnya melirik, memperhatikan orang asing di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna oranye, kedua mata sipitnya yang berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik saat ia tersenyum kepada Ayahnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir mungilnya yang terisi penuh yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya, dan bahu tegapnya. Jungkook tidak melanjutkan pengamatannya saat sebuah tangan besar melingkari pundaknya, itu tangan Ayahnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Ayahnya yang juga berada di sampingnya, sedikit mendongak, lalu Namjoon tersenyum kepadanya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kook-ah kenalkan, calon rekan kerja Ayah juga calon tetangga kita,"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, oh, tetangga, pikirnya.

"Halo, aku Park Jimin, semoga kita bisa akur sebagai tetangga, ya, adik kecil!" Senyuman secerah mentari masih menghiasi wajah calon tetangganya itu. Jungkook hanya bergeming memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata sipit itu menghilang saat ia tersenyum, jujur saja, ia merasa gemas sekarang.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, mohon bantuannya, om Jimin!"

Jimin terkesiap saat mendengar panggilan yang Jungkook sertakan untuk memanggil namanya. Apakah ia terlihat setua itu? Oh, Tuhan.

"Hei, aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil om, tahu!"

"Tapi semua rekan kerja ayah itu om-om, jadi om Jimin adalah om-om."

Namjoon hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan itu, tidak berusaha menghentikan anaknya yang sudah seenaknya mengambil keputusan.

"Tidak-tidak, kau salah, aku masih begitu muda untuk kau panggil om,"

"Memangnya usiamu berapa?" Namjoon menginterupsi sambil masih tertawa geli.

"Aku? Dua puluh delapan, kalau hyung?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku 'hyung' di sini?" Tawa Namjoon mengisi seluruh ruang di elevator yang masih merangkak naik menuju lantai lima.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau sudah punya Jungkook." Jimin menggusak rambut Jungkook yang tertata rapi, tidak memikirkan apakah dia akan suka diperlakukan seperti itu atau tidak.

Namjoon tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa mengiyakan.

Mereka mengobrol ringan dengan sesekali Jimin yang _ngotot_ tetap tidak mau dipanggil om oleh Jungkook. Dan anak itu terus saja mengelak dengan berkata, "om sudah om-om," atau "om teman ayah, teman ayah itu om-om,". Asal kau tahu, sepanjang elevator itu berjalan, sepanjang itu pula Jimin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan dengan kedua gigi depannya yang besar seperti kelinci itu.

Saat terdengar bunyi 'ting' yang memenuhi seluruh dinding elevator, tak lama pintu besi di hadapan mereka perlahan terbuka. Sebelum keluar, Jimin menawarkan bantuannya kepada Jungkook untuk membawa kardus-kardus yang sedang diangkatnya, Jungkook menolak dengan alasan dia masih kuat, walau sebenarnya kedua lengannya itu sudah sangat pegal sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan, Namjoon-hyung, Kookie!" Jimin tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan, berjalan mendahului kedua ayah anak itu.

"Oke, Jimin-ah."

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki apartemennya yang ternyata terletak tepat bersebelahan dengan apartemen Jungkook dan Ayahnya, Jimin menoleh dan berkata, "oh, kalau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk menekan bel ku, hyung.", dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

 **.**

Jungkook menggantung baju terakhir yang ia ambil dari dalam kopernya di dalam lemari. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengemasi kembali koper-kopernya yang sudah kosong melompong dan menaruhnya di sudut ruangan. Hari sudah sore saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang berkasur empuk di kamar miliknya. Wow, rasanya Jungkook langsung jatuh cinta dengan apartemen ini. Tidak sebesar rumahnya di Busan memang, tapi, entahlah, ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan saat memasuki apartemen ini walaupun untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia beranjak menuju dapur, menemukan Ayahnya yang sedang mengisi kulkas dengan berbagai macam kebutuhan pangan sehari-hari seperti daging dan sayuran yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket yang ada di dekat sini. Jungkook meraih seplastik penuh sayuran dari atas _counter_ dapur lalu membantu Ayahnya merapihkan isi kulkas dua pintu tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan apa untuk makan malam?" Ayahnya bertanya sambil masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Entahlah, Ayah mau makan apa memangnya?"

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Ayah itu mendengus pelan sebelum membalas, "hei, aku yang bertanya lebih dulu,"

"Ugh, aku ingin makan di luar saja, Yah,"

"Ramen,"

"Kita tidak punya ramen, kan?"

"Yah?"

"Baiklah, ramen, apa yang tidak untuk anakku tersayang, hm?" Ayahnya bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berjongkok di depan kulkas lalu menggusak rambut Jungkook sayang, sementara remaja itu hanya terkekeh sambil tetap memasukkan berbagai jenis sayuran ke dalam kulkas.

 **.**

Jungkook merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat kalender di rumahnya menunjukkan bahwa sudah sebulan ia dan Ayahnya tinggal di apartemen barunya ini. Tempat tinggal baru, dan jangan lupakan, sekolah baru juga untuknya.

Sudah dua minggu ia mulai bersekolah di sekolah barunya, pilihan Ayahnya, benar-benar special. Hari pertamanya berjalan begitu lancar, bahkan ia sudah bisa memikat banyak hati teman-teman sekelasnya dengan obrolan seru beserta candaan yang dia buat di kelas. Jungkook menikmati hari-harinya sebagai siswa SMA yang selalu diceritakan Ayahnya bahwa, masa SMA adalah masa paling bahagia sepanjang hidupmu. Ah, Jungkook jadi tidak sabar, dibagian mananya masa itu akan menjadi yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Yakin tidak mau pulang bersama, Jungkook-ah?" Itu Jihyun yang menawarinya untuk pulang bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu anak itu melambaikan tangannya, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

Kedua kaki Jungkook berjalan melintasi lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi di jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik _handphone_ silver yang ada di genggamannya, mengetik cepat dengan wajah yang terus ditekuk masam.

Tak lama, _handphone_ itu bergetar panjang dan layarnya memunculkan nama Ayah, Jungkook berdecak pelan sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ayah,"

" _Kook-ah, Ayah sudah minta tolong om Jimin untuk menjemputmu di sekolah, oke, tunggulah di sana, jangan kemana-mana_ ,"

Anak itu menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "baiklah," dengan nada gusar.

" _Hei, jangan marah begitu, Ayah juga tidak tahu jika akan diadakan rapat dadakan begini_ ," Ayahnya memperingati, sementara ia hanya memberikan 'hm' malas-malasan sebagai jawaban.

" _Baiklah, Ayah akan membelikanmu pizza untuk makan malam nanti_ ,"

Kedua bola mata Jungkook langsung berbinar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum mengangguk dengan cepat, "dua!", ujarnya kelewat semangat.

" _Tsk, dasar perampok kecil_." Sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Ya sudah, tunggulah om Jimin, oke, Ayah akan masuk ke ruang rapat sebentar lagi, handphone Ayah matikan, kalau perlu apa-apa minta tolong saja dengan om Jimin, mengerti?_ "

"Iyaaa, Ayah, aku mengerti, aku sudah SMA lagipula."

" _Baguslah, kalau begitu, hati-hati, Kook-ah_."

"Hmm." Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Katakanlah Jungkook anak manja yang kemana-mana harus selalu diantar-jemput Ayahnya, tapi dia memang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah terbiasa jika tidak seperti itu. Saat kelas tujuh SMP dia pernah tersesat saat mencoba pulang sendiri saat Ayahnya bilang bahwa ia akan terlambat menjemputnya di sekolah. Ayahnya panik setengah mati mencari keberadaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Jungkook sangat sulit menghapal jalanan, dia akan seperti anak anjing yang tersesat jika dibiarkan begitu saja berkeliaran setelah pulang sekolah. Makanya Ayahnya selalu melarang ia untuk pulang sendirian, meskipun itu bersama teman-temannya, tetap saja tidak boleh.

Tidak lama, Jimin sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan pakaian semi formalnya, merekahkan senyum secerah matahari yang Jungkook senangi, tanpa sadar ia membalas senyuman itu sama lebarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kookie,"

"Tidak juga, om, salahkan Ayah."

"Haha, oke-oke, ayo kita pulang, kalau begitu."

 **TBC**

HAHAHA

HAHAHA

Sebenernya ini nulis ngebut banget, saking pengen update huhu gatau kenapa pengen aja update gitu walaupun gada yang nungguin sih lol

Pusing dengan tugas sekolah, aku tidak sanggup lagi ;A; pengennya tuh, libur tiga hari ini dipake buat nulis fic aja, tapi, ya gitu deh

Aku tau ini belum ada apa-apanya, plotnya berantakan sana-sini, ceritanya mudah ditebak, diksinya ancur, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba menumpahkan segala ideku ke sini ;A; maunya lebih panjang dari ini tapi aku udah gak kuat lagi/?. Ini diketik ngebut-sengebut-ngebutnya karena aku sendiri juga gak sabar liat perkembangan Jikook di sini haha

Dan kemaren ada yang tanya, ini jikook atau bukan?

Yes, dear, this fic is definitely Jikook. Jungkook as Uke/Bottom. Karena aku memang penggemar Kook as bottom ya hehehe. Jangan tanya kenapa ada kata Kookmin juga di sana, hanya Tuhan yang tau jawabannya.

Oh, kata terakhir/? Review?


End file.
